Welcome Home
by xrowa-chanx
Summary: Welcome to Silent Hill, where the sound of a siren indicates the beginning of a waking nightmare. Lavi and his adopted brother Shion are trapped there, unable to escape as the sound of a lullaby lures them deeper into a past neither can remember. Who exactly is Allen Walker, and what happened to this town of the damned? D Gray Man x No 6 crossover, based off of Silent Hill. HIATUS


**A/N:** Hello everyone ~ This is all due to watching No 6 then Silent Hill a few days later :L Enjoy ~

… Oh and just so you know of my suffering, I listened to the same songs that played at the plot points I used. For those familiar with the soundtrack, it was fucking creepy as fuck. I nearly died. And I write at night mostly. So yeah :L I haven't slept very well lately.

**Summary:** Welcome to Silent Hill, where the sound of a siren indicates the beginning of a waking nightmare. Lavi and his adopted brother Shion are trapped there, unable to escape as the sound of a lullaby lures them deeper into a past neither can remember. Who exactly is Allen Walker, and what happened to this town of the damned?

**Rating:** M rated for graphic violence, language, torture, murder, gore… just imagine how bad the Silent Hill film was, and you get what I mean XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man, No 6 or Silent Hill.

* * *

_Stop your crying,_

_Shed your tears,_

_A world of_ _shadow numbs your fear,_

_Close your eyes, be ever still,_

_Welcome child, to Silent Hill._

* * *

**Welcome Home**

Chapter 1

"Shion!"

Running footsteps echoed loudly against concrete, harsh breathing and shouts piercing the silence. It was cold outside and, despite all the exercise, Bookman was freezing as he ran down the road, his slippers hitting the ground with a loud snap every time his feet met floor. He looked left and right, pulling his dressing gown closer to his body, shivering.

Slowing to a walk, Bookman gave an irritated sigh as he came to the end of the street, the concrete giving way to meadows of long grass. Worry knawed away at his heart, making him knit his eyebrows together and curl his hands into fists.

Heading a little way into the grass Bookman began to falter, knowing he would never find anything in the thick black darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, the sound of someone running in his direction made Bookman turn around sharply, his heart hammering in his chest.

A flash of red hair was all Bookman saw before the figure disappeared into the grass before him. Cursing, knowing who it was, the old man ran off into the meadow, wincing at the numerous twigs that scratched at his legs. He tried to follow as best he could, chasing after the glimpses of red hair he saw through the grass. Eventually, when his lungs burned with need of oxygen, Bookman suddenly came into a clearing.

A large oak tree filled most of the open space, it's roots snaking into the grass surrounding it. And, knocking at the tree with his fists, was a white haired boy.

"Lavi-"

"I know, Gramps."

In a few footsteps Lavi reached his younger brother, grabbing hold of him gently and pulling him to sit down on the cold ground below them. Shion didn't even react, eyes still closed.

"Silent… Silent the boy fell asleep-"

"Shion, wake up!"

"I will keep praying… Hill, Silent Hill… Thousands of dreams…"

"It's just a dream, wake up!"

"You shining ones fell to Earth-SilentSilent-"

"Shion!"

"Silent Hill Silent Hill Silent Hill-"

"SHION!"

"HE'S COMING FOR ME!"

The sudden scream made Lavi jump, making him drop Shion with a startled yelp. The white haired boy woke with a loud gasp, dark red eyes wide with a myriad of different emotions. Sitting up, blinking back confused tears, Shion reached out for Lavi and bit back a sob.

"Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

Bookman had always been a lonely man. He had never had much of a family, and he had never really been interested in relationships of any kind. His home was small, filled only with what was necessary. Most would complain and call his house barren and cold, but Bookman liked the space.

He liked the emptiness.

But, when he was nearing his 80th birthday, a stroll past the local orphanage brought Bookman's solitary lifestyle to a grinding halt. For, sat outside on the stone steps of the orphanage, was a woman. In her arms she held a baby boy, his red hair standing out brightly amongst the white blanket he was lying on. His eyes were mismatched, his left eye blue and his right green.

For a reason that Bookman couldn't explain, he found himself unable to continue walking down the street. Even now, some years later, he still couldn't find a clear reason why he decided to adopt the little red headed boy and name him Lavi. If asked, he would shrug and say he didn't know, which was the honest truth.

It hadn't been easy, taking care of Lavi. Bookman had no clear concept of how to raise a child, and Lavi had been brought up somewhat haphazardly the best Bookman way could do so. But, when he found himself questioning why he adopted Lavi, Bookman realised he wanted a challenge.

He worked as an archaeologist for the local museum for many years, but ended up retiring and settling for translating documents for the museum during the past two or so decades; it became too tiresome for him to keep travelling so often.

But life lost its splendour after a while. Each day seemed just like the last, and it became quite clear to Bookman that he missed the excitement his old job had given him. So, Lavi ended up filling the hole that Bookman never quite realised he had.

The little red head could be very mischievous, and Bookman had ended up scolding and lecturing the boy on many occasions on his behaviour. But Lavi wasn't that bad compared to other children. Though he had a fantastic imagination, and would love to play and run around the house like any other little boy his age, he spent most of his time reading, or getting Bookman to read to him.

Lavi's love of literature made Bookman forgive the boy for his misdeeds, for Bookman was an avid reader himself, and passing on his love of books to his adopted son was a pleasure for him.

But, though Bookman didn't want anything more than raising Lavi and spending the rest of his days in quiet retirement, Lavi soon grew lonely. He began to crave the company of someone his own age and, by the time Lavi turned 6, the little red head began to express his desire for a friend.

It so happened that around the time Lavi told Bookman about it, the old man received a phone call from the orphanage where he had adopted Lavi. They had just received a little boy, no more than 2 or 3 years old, and no-one would take him. It turned out that Lavi had told Karan, the woman who had cared for him as a baby. She saw the perfect opportunity to give Lavi the company he wanted, and did it in a way that Bookman would be more inclined to agree.

So, some four or so years after adopting Lavi, Bookman took in the little white haired boy and, together with Lavi, they named him Shion. They could not explain why the boy had been born with such pure white hair and deep red eyes, and Shion had had a strange curling birthmark snaking up his entire body since he was young also.

But, though Shion was slightly strange in appearance, he was one of the sweetest children Bookman had ever seen or met. He gave Bookman little to no trouble at all, though Lavi took care of Shion and tended to his needs so often that Bookman barely had to do anything.

Lavi adored his adopted brother to pieces, and Shion felt the same towards Lavi. The two of them were very close, and Bookman knew that Lavi would go to hell and back for his little brother.

So, when the sleepwalking started, Lavi was the first one to voice his concerns.

It started when Shion was nearly four. He began to walk around whilst sleeping, often murmuring or singing softly under his breath. At first he stayed inside the house, and Bookman and Lavi would do their best to keep the little boy safe whilst he slept. But soon Shion's dreams turned into nightmares, and waking up to Shion screaming became routine.

By the time Shion was six, Lavi being nearly nine years of age by that point, both he and Bookman began to notice that Shion would often repeat the name 'Silent Hill' over and over again in his sleep. Bookman began to feel worried, though he did not voice it and pretended as if everything was fine.

Lavi knew his adopted father was concerned, however, and he did his best to keep Shion safe at night, even if it meant he didn't sleep. But, when Shion started to go outside during his night-time wanderings, both Bookman and Lavi knew something needed to be done.

Bookman did his own research. He looked up Silent Hill and discovered that it was an abandoned ghost town many miles away, which had been virtually burnt to the ground by a large fire some thirty years ago. Underground fires still burned in the mine shafts underneath the town, and poisonous fumes left the town uninhabitable.

But, by that night, Bookman knew that he had to take Shion there. He had to sort it out, before it got even worse.

* * *

"Karan will be here in less than an hour. Do as you're told, behave, eat properly, and don't stay up too late. We'll be back in a day or so."

Bookman did not look at Lavi as he spoke, packing a few things from the fridge into a bag for the journey there. He knew that if he looked down he would see his son looking heartbroken, and Bookman knew he would cave and bring the boy with him if he saw him look like that.

"There is some left over dinner in the fridge; make sure you tell Karan that."

"… I will…"

Lavi's voice sounded so quiet that Bookman just about stopped himself from flinching. Before either of them could say anything more, Shion walked into the room, holding a small rucksack in his arms.

"I'm ready, Grandpa," Shion said quietly, smiling up at Bookman. The old man gave a small smile in return before closing the fridge door.

"We'll head out shortly then. I'll just go put this in the car."

With that, Bookman left the room. Walking forward a few steps, Shion put his bag down and hugged Lavi tightly.

"Bye Lavi…" Shion mumbled, sniffing a little. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Lavi replied quietly, ignoring how choked up his voice sounded. "Be safe and stay with Gramps, yeah?"

"I will," Shion answered, pulling away and nodding.

Shion walked backwards a little way before giving Lavi a gentle smile. Then, upon hearing Bookman call for him from outside, Shion waved Lavi goodbye before leaving him all alone in the kitchen. The red head stood still, the silence surrounding him like a thick suffocating blanket. The nearby clock ticked monotonously on the wall, and in a matter of seconds Lavi found himself running outside.

He couldn't let Shion face his demons alone.

Lavi sped out of the house, hands curled into fists. His eyes shot wide open as he saw the car engine start, Bookman and Shion sat and strapped in inside of the car. Without even thinking twice about it, Lavi opened the boot just as Bookman started to drive away and, with a slam that was hidden by the noise of the engine, Lavi shut the boot with him inside.

It was very rough going for Lavi, and he soon found himself rather uncomfortable as the car jostled and rocked about. He took off his hoodie, lying it against the edges of the boot in the hopes that it would hurt less when he collided with its walls.

It didn't do much for him but, as the hours passed, Lavi soon found himself dropping off to sleep. Completely unaware of his stowaway Bookman continued to drive along the motorway, making his way slowly but surely towards Silent Hill. He had managed to find its rough location online, but it was not shown on any map available to him.

As he was driving, Bookman noticed that his phone was vibrating in his coat pocket. Being unable to answer it, since he was driving and all, Bookman decided to stop at the next service station; he needed petrol anyway. Shion had fallen asleep an hour or two into their journey, head lolling against the passenger window. He looked peaceful as he slept, and Bookman hoped that this trip would save his son from his nightmares.

Seven hours had passed since they had left home by the time Bookman reached a service station, and his knees and back creaked in complaint as he got out of the car. Filling his car up with petrol, keeping a close eye on the meter, Bookman noticed a policewoman looking at him strangely from across the station.

Deciding to ignore her, since he did not trust members of the police force all that much, Bookman headed inside to pay. As he did so, the policewoman made her way over to his car, peering around the outside before she noticed Shion, who had woken up shortly after Bookman went inside to pay for the petrol.

"Hello there," the policewoman said, lifting up the visor on her motorbike helmet with a gloved hand. "Are you alright?"

"Grandpa told me not to talk to strangers," Shion said quietly and, looking away, the little white haired boy locked the doors and promptly treated the policewoman as if she wasn't there.

"Good boy," the woman murmured, smiling a little. Then, going round to the back of the car and noting down its licence plate, the policewoman headed back towards her bike and leant against the wall, watching Bookman closely as he exited the building and went back inside of his car. Shion quickly unlocked the doors and gave the old man a smile as he entered the car.

"Ah, you're awake," Bookman commented, sitting back down and fastening his seatbelt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," was all Shion said in reply.

Nodding and saying nothing more, Bookman fired up the engine once again and left the service station. He only remembered about his phone when he was half an hour away from the station, and he cursed under his breath about forgetting. Silent Hill was supposedly only an hour or so away, so Bookman decided to answer it when they arrived there.

An hour later, upon entering a heavily wooded area, the road snaking through the trees like a river of concrete paving a way through the wilderness, the sound of sirens made Bookman sit up sharply. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Bookman stopped the car and winded down the window.

"Can I help you?" he snapped, dark eyes irritable as he glared at the policewoman before him. She had long brunette hair tied in a loose ponytail, and her skin showed signs of her being in the sun a lot. She smelt slightly of dogs.

"One of your taillights is out, old man," the woman stated, tapping the side of the car with a gloved hand. "Gonna need to take you with me to get it fixed. These roads get awful dark at night."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Bookman replied. "We need to get to Silent Hill before nightfall."

The policewoman bristled at the name of the town. Looking down at Bookman with narrowed eyes, she leant forward slightly.

"Why are you going there? It's off-limits to the public."

"I have to go there."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

Bookman gritted his teeth. Shion looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Grandpa? What's going-"

The sudden squeal of tyres against concrete made Shion cry out loudly. The policewoman swore as Bookman sped down the road and, pulling the visor down on her helmet, she got on her motorbike and chased after Bookman. If Bookman had been listening carefully, he would have heard Lavi yelp from the boot.

"Grandpa?!" Shion cried, turning towards the old man beside him fearfully. "W-what-"

Bookman didn't reply, heart hammering hard and fast in his chest. He had no idea what he _was_ doing. He was disobeying the instructions of a police officer. But, for some reason, he could not allow himself to stop.

They had to get to Silent Hill. They had to.

A sign pointing to the left stated Silent Hill as Bookman sped past, the sound of sirens following close behind him. Ignoring it, and heading down the side road, Bookman saw a large mesh fence a few hundred metres down the road.

He ignored it.

"GRANDPA, STOP!"

The car crashed through the fence, ripping a large hole in it. Bookman couldn't seem to think straight, and the radio suddenly turned to static as he continued down the road. His head began to swim dizzily, and the distant sound of a lullaby made the old man feel light headed.

Shion struggled to control his breathing, his heart beating in his chest so loudly he swore his ribcage was going to burst open. He whimpered as they sped down the street, the car coming close to scraping against a huge wall of rock to their left.

Neither of them saw the bicycle lying on the side of the road. Neither of them saw _him_.

Bookman realised all too late. He swerved the car sharply aside, but he knew he'd hit the boy by the loud thunk he heard against the windscreen. Car hit rock. Glass smashed.

And, with a resounding crack, father and son collided with the dashboard of the car and all faded to black.

* * *

Lavi had no idea what had happened.

All of him hurt, and breathing sent sharp pains all the way up his spine. Groaning and blinking repeatedly, Lavi managed to sit up. The whole lid of the boot had been ripped off. He had been lucky; if he hadn't been lying down, he would have died.

Staring wide eyed at his surroundings, Lavi barely registered the wreck of the car around him, or the bicycle stranded at the side of the road, or the ash falling slowly to the ground like snow. Mist hid everything around him from view, and the air itself seemed to taste of smoke.

"Where…?"

Lavi, with some difficulty, managed to get out of the boot, wincing as he did so. He walked to the front of the car and froze when he saw how crumpled the front of it looked. But no-one was there.

Bookman and Shion were gone.

"Gramps? S-Shion?" Lavi called, voice quavering a little.

His cry didn't seem to carry far, as if the mist was blocking all sound from all directions. Ignoring the panic bubbling away inside of him, Lavi took a deep breath in and started to walk. He had no idea where he was going, and his chest hurt terribly with every breath and step that he took. He couldn't even discern where he was going, until he saw a huge sign suddenly appear right in front of him.

_Welcome to Silent Hill._

Lavi looked up at the large green sign, of which its edges were stained black as if it had been set alight. Gulping and shivering a little, Lavi kept going onwards. Out of nowhere houses appeared through the mist; long rows of endless empty buildings, devoid of life. The whole place was giving Lavi goosebumps, and he soon found himself barely resisting the urge to run back to the car.

The town was completely abandoned. There were no people. There were no lights on in any of the houses or shops that Lavi passed. Silent Hill was desolate and abandoned.

But then he saw someone.

Black shoulder length hair, a long white shirt, tattered and ripped at the hems, bare legs covered in dirt and smudges of dried blood; Lavi had no idea who this boy was, but seeing someone amongst all the emptiness was a comfort to him.

"Hey!"

The boy whipped around, and Lavi caught a glance of metal grey eyes before the boy sped off down the street and turned the corner. Lavi instantly ran after him, eager to talk to someone and have someone with him.

When the boy disappeared down a set of steps, Lavi froze.

He couldn't even see the bottom of the alleyway. It was pitch black at the bottom, and Lavi's heart began to flutter with panic at the very idea of going down there. But he was terrified of the town and all it's emptiness. He got the feeling that he wasn't alone, and the thought of Bookman and Shion being missing made Lavi want to cry.

"I… I don't want to…"

Lavi's hands curled into fists. He couldn't move. Fear had gripped him tightly in its grasp. He wanted to follow the boy, and find out who he was. But, at the same time, the darkness before him terrified him so much that he thought he was going to be sick.

And that's when the siren went off.

Lavi couldn't bite back the scream that left his lips. The siren was ear piercingly loud, and it sent horrified shudders down his spine. The whole town seemed to darken around Lavi, and he started to shake uncontrollably.

"N-n-no…"

Breathing hard and fast, Lavi whimpered a little as he made his way down the steps, the darkness taking hold of him as he made his way down. His palms were soon clammy with sweat, his eyes wide, the pitch black swallowing him whole. He couldn't see a thing, and when he suddenly came in contact with a wall he bit back a cry.

The siren suddenly died away, leaving a horrible heavy silence in its wake. Lavi followed the wall with his hands, his breaths coming out in pants. He shuddered as he felt something sticky cover his hands, but he ignored it and kept going. When his fingers came in contact with a metal fence, Lavi clenched at the rungs with his fingertips, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears like a drum.

The fence seemed to keep going forever, and Lavi soon began to worry that he was going round in circles. The thought of being trapped there, imprisoned in an impenetrable darkness with no-one to save him, made Lavi's eyes burn with hot frightened tears. He didn't know what to do, or where to go, and there was no-one to help him or protect him.

He was all alone.

When Lavi's fingers came in contact with fabric, he froze, finding himself unable to move. He couldn't even breathe as he moved his hand away, the silence becoming even heavier and even more suffocating.

A whisper. Lavi heard someone whisper. All the hairs stood up on his body. Breathing hard and fast he looked up and somehow, in the darkness, Lavi saw a figure. He was tied to the fence with barbed wire, 7 crosses hacked into his forehead. Guts splayed across the floor around him like grotesque ribbons, and blood dribbled from the man's mouth. All the breath left Lavi's body.

"R…r….r…u…n…"

A sudden screeching noise. Turning around, horrified, Lavi saw something glowing in front of him. The figure limped towards him, screeching, starting to glow a fiery ember colour. Huge orange eyes stared straight into Lavi's own, and the only thing he could manage before he started to run was a piercing scream.

He couldn't see. He couldn't see where he was going. Lavi heard more screeching noises, and he cried out as he suddenly collided with a fence. Clawing hands grabbed onto the back of his shirt, and Lavi screamed as he felt fingernails gouge into his skin.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Lavi viciously brought his elbow backwards, wincing as it collided with one of the monsters. He fought through the others, blindly running as fast as he could. He came into contact with another fence. Then another. Then another. The only way out was towards the monsters limping and screeching their way towards him.

He was going to die.

Lavi whimpered, tears sliding down his face. They dripped soundlessly onto the ground; all Lavi could hear were screeches.

"S-someone… S-s-s-someone…"

They were coming closer. Lavi saw sharp pointed teeth in their gaping maw of a mouth as they screeched louder and louder, making their way towards him with reaching fingertips.

"P-please! S-someone please!"

No-one was coming. There was no escape.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

* * *

Writing that last bit. Oh dear god. Listen to Black Fairy from the Silent Hill 2 OST – I was so creeped out by the end of it ;n; … Worth it though ~ And I am now listening to Gangnam Style to help XDXD

Look forward to the next instalment of **Welcome Home** ~

xrowa-chanx


End file.
